kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokiko Yukimura
Tokiko Yukimura (雪村時子'', Yukimura Tokiko'') is the grandmother of Tokine Yukimura and the 21st head of the Yukimura family. She is recognized as the most powerful Kekkaishi of her generationKekkaishi manga, Chapter 169, page 3, as well as the strongest currently based in Karasumori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 176, page 5 Appearance Tokiko is a short, older woman with gray hair that ends in a peculiar curl on her forehead. She sometimes wears reading glasses. Personality Tokiko enjoys teasing Shigemori Sumimura, who has been her colleague since they were youngKekkaishi manga, Chapter 39, page 8-10, and they argue on almost a daily basis, frequently escalating into fights that their families tend to ignore. However, Tokiko takes her Kekkaishi duties very seriously. She tends to be overly critical of all Sumimura in general, and is always reminding Yoshimori that he should be using his power, rather than letting it use him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 98, page 17 However, Tokiko's sternness toward Yoshimori especially may be because his reckless, impulsive nature reminds of her similar faults she had in her own youth. Tokiko is also a strict but effective teacher for Tokine, who despite not having Yoshimori's power, can often accurately analyze and respond in a variety of dangerous situations, usually in ways that Yoshimori either cannot or simply does not take the time to think of. History In her youth, Tokiko protected Karasumori along with Shigemori (though it is implied that her older brother was an active Kekkaishi at the same timeKekkaishi manga, Chapter 39, page 7-10, just as Masamori was still active when both Yoshimori and Tokine had assumed their duties at the site).Kekkaishi manga, Gaiden, page 10 Tokiko was the more powerful of the two, but Shigemori was more levelheaded, constantly reminding her not to go beyond her limits. Despite the feud between their families, they appeared to genuinely care for each other, as was shown when Tokiko repaired Lord Uro's bed (with Shigemori remaining behind as her link to the human world) roughly 50 years before the god's next appearance in Karasumori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 39, page 7-10 However, at some point, they began to see each other less as comrades and more as hostile rivals. Their relationship was likely strained further when Sumiko, Shigemori's daughter, was thought to have been involved in the death of Tokiko's son TokioKekkaishi manga, Chapter 8, pages 17-18 (Sumiko later denies this to Tokine, claiming there would have been no point in killing Tokio, and that she had no interest in the feud).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 288 As a result, Tokiko viewed every Sumimura with varying degrees of scorn, usually refusing to work with them unless the situation demanded it (and even then she usually needed considerable convincing from Tokine or Shigemori first). Though she has become older and wiser, Tokiko still has a habit of going beyond her limits. She prefers a solitary, somewhat more aggressive approach to being a Kekkaishi: rather than staying near Karasumori in case her help is needed, as Shigemori does, she is often away taking care of problems on her own, leaving a Shikigami clone to guard Shizue only (which implies that Tokiko either trusts Tokine to take care of herself, or assumes Yoshimori will do it). This is a trait she has passed on to her granddaughter, as Tokine never hesitates to approach danger alone, and is quite skilled at completing solo missions, regardless of any challenges involved. When Tokine was 11 years old, she was seriously wounded by the Ayakashi Yumigane. Yoshimori carried her home on his back, and Tokiko answered the door. Tokiko told Shizue to prepare medicine, and thanked Yoshimori for bringing Tokine home, but then immediately ordered him to leave over his protests, shouting that there was nothing he could do for Tokine. Despite this, Yoshimori stood outside of the Yukimura Home the next day until Tokiko came out and ordered him to leave again, adding that Tokine's condition was none of his concern.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 1, pages 17-48 Plot The Demon Tamer Yomi Kasuga, a young woman from the Shadow Organization, appears outside the Yukimura Home. Tokiko is surprised since it's been so long since she heard from them, and Yomi apologizes for not informing her in advance. As proof of her identity, she summons her ogre's hand in the middle of the street, which holds her official letter. Tokiko accepts the letter and invites Yomi in to stay for a while as a guest, but reminds her not to use her ability in plain view of others.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 8, pages 11-13 Later during Yomi's stay, as Tokine prepares to leave for her Kekkaishi duties, she notices her shakujo is not where she usually keeps it, and asks if Tokiko has seen it. She ends up having to take a spare from the shed.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 9, page 13 Later on, Tokiko rushes to Karasumori to support Tokine, and is met by Hakudo and Odo from the Shadow Organization. Shigemori joins them as well. They arrive at Karasumori to find Yomi's ogre Yoki trying to break free from Yoshimori's Kekkai. Hakudo and Odo help destroy Yoki, while Tokiko and Shigemori assist in gathering the remains.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 12-13 Equipment Shakujō: Tokiko typically carries a Shakujō while on duty. While primarily used to perform Tenketsu, it can also serve as a secondary weapon, a cutting tool, or a means of support when fatigued. However, it is fairly common for her to discard her Shakujō until it is needed. Shikigami Paper: Tokiko carries several pieces of paper, marked with the Houin, to create Shikigami as needed. Powers & Abilities Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu: Tokiko is an experienced Kekkaishi of great power and skill. She is capable of repairing Shinyuuchi that have had their gods hunted down, something only a high-level Kekkaishi could accomplish. She frequently leaves a Shikigami clone to guard the Yukimura home while she is away. These clones are fully functioning Kekkaishi themselves, and only the strongest Kekkaishi appear to be able to create themKekkaishi anime, Episode 36 (Sumiko Sumimura is the only other known to have this skillKekkaishi manga, Chapter 291). *'Dimensional Portals': Tokiko has the ability to force open paths to other dimensions, and with the aid of talismans, can maintain these portals for an extended period if necessary.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 46 *'Spatial Phasing': Tokiko is also experienced at spatial phasing, and has passed this skill onto Tokine, who, according to her, may have a natural talent for it.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 151, pages 4-7 Enormous Spiritual Power: Tokiko has a considerably large amount of spiritual power. The extent of her power is implied to be comparable to Yoshimori's, though when combined with her greater skill, she typically disarms him in seconds with no effort.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 98, pages 9-10Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 172, pages 17-18 Trivia *Hakubi has given Tokiko the nickname "Bunny."Kekkaishi anime, Episode 40 *According to Shigemori, when Tokiko was younger, if she used too much power, she had a tendency to go on a rampage, losing control and opening up multiple space-time holes before throwing herself into one (Shigemori was the one who usually closed them back up and fixed any resulting chaos). Though she has obviously matured since then, Shigemori still seems to believe it could happen any time Tokiko attempts to go beyond her usual capabilities.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 173 Oddly enough, this implies that Tokiko was a great deal like Yoshimori in her youth, and that Shigemori was more like Tokine, at least in that Tokiko had far too much power and Shigemori watched over her in case she went too far. *Like Tokine, Tokiko has an overwhelming fear of cockroaches.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 10 References Navigation Category:Yukimura Family Category:Kekkaishi Category:Female Characters Category:Characters